Bantaro tries once more
by Cloud Vasquez
Summary: Bantaro is trying to get to ask Jubei out. First Fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Jubei-chan so don't sue me.  
  
One early morning we see the Unrefined walking home after school. All day Ban was trying to ask Jubei-chan out, but different things kept interrupting him. "Aaaaahhhh! Why am I having such a hard time trying to ask Jubei-chan out on a date!" Yelled Ban as he put both of his hands on his head. "Chief you should calm down," said Ozaru. Kozaru chipped in after Ozaru's response. "Yah I mean you still have us skipper." Bantaro looked at both of them for a long time and wondered if this was how his life was going to be.  
  
Bantaro was leading them when he remembered that Ozaru and Kozaru both had girlfriends. "Hey can you tell me how both of you guys have girlfriends?" asked Ban. Ozaru and Kozaru looked at each other and Ozaru decided to go first. "Well you see my family and Toyama family have known each other for years and it turns out that our parents decided to wed both of us and since then I've tried to make her happy. Therefore, that is how it is with me Skipper." Ban was a little dumbfounded since he really couldn't use any of this information to his advantage. Trying to ask Jubei out he looked over at Kozaru urging him to tell his story. Kozaru got up to tell his story on how he met his girlfriend. "Well chief it's like this, it was after me and Ozaru usually split off to go home in are own general directions. When I saw her, she was on her way home also. She goes to Shirahatamaru School. We where both talking about different things and we both found many things in common, as she also follows a leader much like me. And her leader is pretty similar to you Chief expect the fact that her leader is a girl. I walked her home and I went to my place. Eventually I asked her out and she said yes. But the next day she was crying when I ran up to her and asked what was wrong she said something about her school restricting girls from dating monkeys. I didn't understand what she said about that but I said that since we go to different schools there was nothing to worry about. And that pretty much rounds things up Chief. Ban and Ozaru looked at each other and wondered about the monkey thing, and they both shrugged it off. With this new information, Ban got up feeling encouraged about himself sat up and with a big smile "Okay now that I have this new information, my spirit has been uplifted I'm going to ask her now. And a big wave of his hand yelling, "Unrefined sound off." "Ozaru", "chief" "Kozaru", "skipper" All right lets go then Ban was leading them to Jubei's house. This is my very first fan fiction so please give me some reviews good or bad.  
  
Okay guys, I decided to re do this first chapter. And on top of that I'll actually try to finish the story. I've had to many classes and I'm in the middle of doing my Love Hina chapters. Hey if you want to see Bantaro again check out the dating game show in Love Hina. 


	2. Bantaro Tries Once More Chap 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Jubei-chan so please do not sue me.  
Bantaro Tries Once More Chapter 2  
When we last left off, the Unrefined was on its way to Jubei's house. Therefore, Bantaro could finally ask Jubei out on a date.  
  
"I'm finally going to ask Jubei on a date" said a very nervous Ban.  
  
Following the Unrefined leader Ozaru said "Chief maybe you should try to figure out what you're going to say first."  
  
"Ya if your not careful you're probably pass out, throw up, or even fall on top of her skipper" said Kozaru.  
  
"Well you guys aren't exactly helping me out by making me even more nervous then usual okay" yelled Ban.  
  
As they finally arrived at Jubei's house, Bantaro was so nervous that he really did pass out in the front yard.  
  
"Chief, chief, chief get up and come back to us, your right here" said Ozaru as he grabbed Bantaro from falling on to the ground.  
  
"Skipper if you pass out now then you'll lose your chance" as Kozaru helped his friend keep Ban from hitting the ground.  
  
After regaining consciousness Ban got and marched up to Jubei's house. He looked behind him to see Ozaru and Kozaru who were both waiting on the front of the lawn.  
  
"Go and get her Chief" said Ozaru. As Kozaru followed saying "you're the leader of the Unrefined, so you can do it Skipper".  
  
"Hey I told you guys to call me Boss okay" as Bantaro knocked on the door nervously. At first nothing had happened, so Ban knocked a second time. There was a rustle and then the door went open.  
  
Bantaro bowed down and then said "Listen sense I first saw you I have had a crush on you, so Jubei would you please go out with me on a date."  
  
"Huh, oh its just you" said a man's voice.  
  
As Bantaro was looking, too see whom it was he saw a man slowly transform into a living zombie right out of a B-movie flick. The corpse then fell on top of Bantaro who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Ozaru and Kozaru then grabbed the water hose and sprayed the corpse with water. After a minute or two, the corpse came back to life to look like a young man cosplaying a samurai in his late teens.  
  
"Ah thank you I needed that," said the man.  
  
After Bantaro had fully recovered from the shock he managed to say this "Hey lonely samurai, can you tell us if Jubei is home."  
  
The young man said "lonely samurai?" "My name is Koinosuke Odago, and Miss Jiyu is not here she went with her friends to some ice-cream shop a while ago."  
  
"Great after I went through all that trouble to get over here," exclaimed Ban. "Do you know which ice-cream shop it is, or at least where it's at."  
  
Koinosuke responded with "no, and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you any way okay"  
  
"Huh, but why won't you tell us?" asked Ban.  
  
"Because you keep beating me up," yelled Koinosuke.  
  
"Well if you didn't follow her around like a stalker then we wouldn't beat you up," Ban yelled back.  
  
The yelling went on for at least an hour. It probably would have lasted though the night had Ozaru and Kozaru not dragged Ban away. After a few minutes of walking in the direction of the nearest ice-cream shop.  
  
"Well that didn't go so well," said Ban. "Well let's get going so we can look for her, Unrefined sound off."  
  
"Ozaru", "Chief"  
  
"Kozaru", "Skipper"  
  
"Then lets get going then," Ban said.  
  
With this, the Unrefined went on marching off looking for Jubei-chan.  
What do you think will happen next time will Bantaro find Jubei or will he be wandering around town until the sun rises the next day? Stay tuned to the Quack Experimental Anime Excel Saga. Oops I mean Jubei-chan. I hope everyone enjoys this second chapter. I hope I will get some more responses with this second chapter. Sighed the elf himself CloudVas. 


End file.
